Solo para ti
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: ONESHOT: Harima está dispuesto a demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Tenma en el día de San Valentín, ¿lo logrará?


**N/A: **Este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí. Y también para las parejas que este día están celebrando el día de San Valentín o de la Amistad. Disfruten.

**Solo para ti**

Era 13 de febrero y nuestro querido protagonista, Harima Kenji, se preguntaba cuál sería la forma perfecta para poder declararle su amor a su amada Tsukamoto. Ya tenía algunas ideas de mano, pero no era algo tan grande como él quería. Tenía que demostrarle todo su amor en una sola tarde. Una misión que probablemente sería casi imposible.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tsukamoto, las hermanas se preparaban para ir de comprar al supermercado Yagami.

"¡Yakumo! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!"

"¡Ya voy, Nee-san!"

Y así las dos hermanas salieron de prisa, para que no tuvieran problemas en encontrar lo que buscaban, sin mencionar que más tarde sería imposible debido a la cantidad de parejas que estarían saliendo a pasear debido al 14 de febrero.

Harima ya se había decidido, haría lo que mejor sabe hacer. Le declararía su amor a Tenma en un manga, pero esta vez le explicaría que los personajes eran ellos mismos. Así que se alistó para empezar a dibujar. Buscó su pluma con la cual ganó el premio al mejor manga del año. Buscó el papel, pero... no había papel. Así que tenía que ir a comprar al supermercado Yagami.

Las hermanas Tsukamoto llegaron al supermercado y empezaron a buscar los ingredientes para hacer una torta, ya que ellas estarían celebrando el día de la amistad con todas sus amigas. Todo iba bien hasta que Yakumo distinguió un rostro familiar.

"Nee-san, un momento iré a ver lo que hay en esa tienda."

"Está bien, pero no te demores o te perderás."

Yakumo fue a ver que estaba haciendo Harima en un lugar como este en víspera al día de San Valentín. 'Tal vez vaya a regalarle algo a alguien', pensó la muchacha inocentemente. Fue y se paró detrás de él.

"Harima-kun..."

"¡Imouto-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Estoy con Nee-san buscando unas cosas para la fiesta de mañana. ¿Y tú?

"Se me acabó el papel para hacer manga, así que vine a comprar más."

"Si deseas puedes venir a la fiesta mañana. Sería estupendo que estuvieras ahí."

"¡Genial! Iré no importa que. Gracias Imouto-san por el dato. Nos vemos mañana."

Y así, nuestro querido protagonista se fue directo a la caja a pagar por las hojas y de ahí a su apartamento a seguir trabajando con su manga. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo perfecto y fácil de entender para la pobre Tenma que era más lenta que una tortuga en entender las cosas. En cambio, nuestra querida Yakumo no tuvo más remedio que volver con su hermana mayor, la cual estaba a punto de irse de la tienda donde estaba.

"Nee-san...¿te hice esperar?"

"Para nada... ahora... volvamos a casa... creo que ya tengo todo."

Y todos volvieron a casa para seguir lo que estaban haciendo antes de salir a comprar cada quien por su parte. Yakumo empezó a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana en la cual estarían todos, pero Tenma estaba jugando tranquilamente en la DS sin que nada le importe.

"¿Nee-san, estás ocupada?"

"Para nada, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?"

"Podrías ir a la casa de Harima-kun y entregarle esto por mí. Creo que lo necesitará."

"Así que te gusta Harima, ¿no?"

"Te equivocas, Nee-san. Yo-"

"No te preocupes, no diré nada. Adiós."

Tenma se fue a la estación de buses para poder ir a la casa de Harima quien tranquilamente dibujaba su manga para poder sorprender a Tenma mañana en la fiesta. Él estaba perdido en sus inspiraciones y las ideas que le venían a la cabeza cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Se paró de su mesa y se dirigió a ver quién era. Grade fue sorpresa cuando vio a su querida Tsukamoto en su puerta con un bento.

"¡Tsukamoto-san!"

"Hola, Yakumo me pidió que te diera esto." Le entregó el bento junto con una pequeña carta.

'Mucha suerte con el manga. Espero que lo termines a tiempo. Tsukamoto Yakumo.'

"Imouto-san..."

Sin darse cuenta Harima, Tenma ya había entrado en su apartamento mirando lo que estaba haciendo en su mesa. Vio el manga y trató de recordar donde los había visto antes a los personajes.

"¡Son los personajes del manga anterior!"

Harina salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Tenma que para su sorpresa venía de adentro de su casa. Corrió hacia donde estaba su trabajo y lo metió en un folder para que no lo vea.

"Déjame leerlo, Harima."

"No puedo... aun no está terminado."

"¿Cuándo lo podré leer?"

"Mañana en la fiesta."

"¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta?"

"Imou-... Yakumo-san me dijo lo de la fiesta en el supermercado."

"Supongo que está bien, si ella te invitó no puedo hacer nada."

Una gota se deslizaba por la nuca de nuestro protagonista al clásico estilo anime.

Harima se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té para su inesperada visita y destapó el bento para que pudiera comer. Su estómago estaba clamando a gritos un poco de comida. Mientras que Tenma le seguía los pasos y buscaba una taza para poder servirse el té.

'Parecemos una pareja de recién casados.' Pensó nuestro querido Harima. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de la tetera hirviendo hizo que volviera a la normalidad. Apagó el fuego y sirvió un poco de té a su invitada, mientras que él se dedicaba a comer el bento que le habría traido su querida Imouto-san.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Tenma lo miró fijamente a Harima. Este no pudo soportar la incomodidad y tuvo que hablarle.

"¿Tengo...algo en la cara?"

"Harima..." Tenma se había puesto seria. Harima tragaba su saliva. "¿Por qué siempre llevas anteojos negros?"

Harima hizo un pequeño desmayo tipo anime, pero se reincorporó rápidamente. Acomodándose los anteojos y su vincha debido a su larga cabellera.

"Simplemente me gusta así."

Tenma lo miró por un rato más y acercó su rostro al suyo. Harima, a pesar de tener anteojos negros los cuales le hacían ver demasiado genial, tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Mientras que Tenma cada vez más se acercaba la respiración de Harima se iba acelerando y podía sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salir por su garganta.

Tenma rápidamente cogió los anteojos de Harima y se los quitó, revelando sus ojos que podían cautivar a cualquier persona.

"Te ves mejor así." Dijo nuestra pequeña Tenma.

Harima se ruborizó del cumplido que venía por parte de su amada. Significaba mucho para él esas pequeñas palabras.

"¿Para qué es el manga?"

"Es un regalo."

Tenma pensó que era para su hermana, pero igual se hizo la tonta.

"¿Para quién es el regalo? O mejor dicho, ¿a qué se debe el regalo?"

Harima se ruborizó de nuevo y su respiración se hizo un poco más dificultosa. Solo podía pensar en que Tenma estaba realmente interesada en él y que quería reafirmar sus sentimientos.

"Es una declaración de amor."

Tenma se sorprendió al oír esto y se preguntó para quién sería la declaración, rápidamente pensó en su pequeña hermanita. 'A Yakumo le gusta Harima y ellos ya han estado solos un par de días en su apartamento. ¿Estará enamorado de mi hermana?' Pensó nuestra Tenma.

Malentendiendo el mensaje de Harima, Tenma simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Buena suerte, Harima. Sea quien sea la chica estoy segura que le encantará tenerte como novio."

Algo se movió dentro del pecho de Harima, su corazón que técnicamente hablando estado saltando de alegría. Ya se hacía un poco tarde y Tenma tenía que volver a su casa a seguir 'haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta' (jugar a la DS). Harima lavó el bento luego de haber terminado de comer y se lo dio a Tenma.

Ambos muy felices luego de esta pequeña reunión, fueron hacia la puerta y se depsidieron. Harima no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras veía a su amada caminar hacia el ascensor. Harima, más decidido que nunca, se propuso a terminar su manga cueste lo que cueste y declararle su amor a Tenma.

Mientras, Yakumo ya tenía casi todo listo para la fiesta de mañana, solo le faltaba terminar de hornear la torta. La puerta se abrió dándose a ver su querida hermana mayor que llegaba sonriente de su pequeña visita al apartamento de Harima.

"¿Ya está todo listo, Yakumo?"

"Solo falta la torta, Nee-san."

Tenma se fue a la sala y cogió su DS para seguir jugando donde se había quedado. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en el manga de Harima y en su pequeño malentendido entre su hermana y Harima.

Y así pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Harima ya estaba dando unos últimos retoques a su manga antes de irse a dormir. Tenma y Yakumo se quedaron de madrugada viendo una película de terror, en la cual fue Yakumo quien terminó abrazando a Tenma ya que tenía demasiado miedo.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Harima se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, expectante de la fiesta que tomaría lugar en la tarde. Tenma y Yakumo también se levantaban después de su larga noche de película, la cual acabo con ellas durmiendo en el sofá.

Harima se levantó de su cama y fue a prepararse su café para poder despertar y hacer la portada de su manga para que esté totalmente perfecto. Tenma y Yakumo estaban también tomando desayuno, mientras miraban un poco de anime en la televisión.

Luego de un par de horas y de asegurarse que todo esté listo para la fiesta, Tenma y Yakumo se fueron a pasear y visitar el templo Yagami para poder rezar por una buena fiesta y que nada malo salga hoy. Mientras tanto Harima se preparaba para ir de compras para poder hacer su almuerzo. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con cierta rubia que también se encontraba comprando por ahí.

"Hige… ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

"Haciendo algunas compras… todos necesitamos comer, ¿no?"

"Jaja, tienes razón. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?"

"¿Hoy? ¡Verdad! Es 14 de febrero, me había olvidado por completo. Feliz 14, Sawachika."

"Eri… puedes decirme Eri. Feliz 14 también para ti."

Un silencio incómodo sobreabundó entre los dos. Sin darse cuenta Eri, harina ya se estaba yendo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para esa tarde y no era el momento para estarlo perdiendo con ella.

"¡Kenji!"

Harima volteó un poco sorprendido al escuchar a Sawachika llamarlo por su nombre y no Hige como siempre lo hace.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si tienes tiempo… te importaría venir a mi mansión, haré un almuerzo y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Digo, solo comeremos, después de todo, tengo otros asuntos que atender más tarde."

"¿Te refieres a la fiesta de Tsukamoto?"

Eri se quedó sorprndida por ver que Harima sabía de que se trataba sus 'asuntos'.

"Está bien, iré. Solo tengo que hacer una que otra cosa en casa y luego iré a tu mansión."

Eri sonrió y se fue corriendo donde su mayordomo que la estaba esperando en su limosina. Harima también se dirigió a su apartamento a seguir trabajando en su manga.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tsukamoto, Tenma ya estaba lista y preparada para ir a la casa de Eri quien las había llamado para un almuerzo junto con Mikoto y Akira. Sería un almuerzo de amigos y de ahí se irían todos a su casa para la fiesta.

"Vámonos."

"Ya voy, Nee-san."

Ambas tomaron el autobús para llegar a la mansión Sawachika. Cuando llegaron grande fue su sorpresa de ambas hermanas al ver a Harima parado en frente de la entrada.

"¡Harima!"

Se volteó para poder ver quien lo llamaba y se dio con la sorpresa de las Tsukamoto.

"¿Tsukamoto-san?¿Imouto-san?"

"Así que por fin llegaron." Dijo Eri que se acercaba por la reja para saludar a sus invitados. Se saludaron y pasaron a la mansión. Luego de recorrer por grandes salones de estar, por fin llegaron al comedor, donde ya estaban Mikoto, Akira y Sarah (la amiga de Yakumo).

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que vinieran los mayordomos a servirles la comida. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la comida era curry. Harima estaba más que feliz al ver que habían preparado su comida favorita.

Todos comieron tranquilamente, menos Harima que ya se había devorado todo su plato, mientras que las chicas recién iban por la mitad. Una vez que ya habían terminado sus platos, incluso Harima que pidió doble, se dedicaron a conversar de cosas triviales como las notas que sacaron en el último trimestre o cosas de chicas. Harima estaba concentrado en Tenma, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella.

Por fin terminaron de conversar y fueron a la salida de la mansión donde les esperaría una limosina para llevarlos a la casa Tsukamoto donde continuaría la fiesta.

Todos bajaron de la limosina y se dirigieron dentro de la casa donde pusieron un poco de música, todos se pusieron a bailar y a conversar. Harima se había olvidado por completo del manga, y tuvo que salir a su apartamento a traerlo.

"¿A dónde vas Harima?"

Se volteó para poder ver a Tenma que le estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

"Me olvidé de algo en mi apartamento."

"¿El manga?"

Harima simplemente asintió y salió corriendo para poder llegar a su apartamento y volver a tiempo para poder seguir con la fiesta.

Tenma regresó dentro para encontrarse con Eri que estaba con los brazos cruzados exigiendo una explicación.

"Se olvidó algo en su apartamento y fue a traerlo."

Eri asintió y sonrojó un poco. Tenma vió esto y la molestó dándole un golpe suave con su codo en el hombro. Ella tosió para simular que era una chica seria y se fue a seguir bailando con los demás.

Harima volvió al cabo de una hora, cansado, pero con el manga en su mano. Tenía una portada en la cual él mismo estaba abrazando a Tenma y la imagen se deducía para que se puedan besar.

Eri le abrió la puerta y vio el manga en su mano. Cuando vio la portada le tiró la puerta en la cara a Harima. Este sin saber el porqué de sus acciones tocó el timbre de nuevo. Esta vez le habría Akira que también vio y también le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"¡¿Qué les pasa a todas?!"

Volvió a tocar el timbre, esta vez era Sarah, y al ver la portada, sabiendo los sentimientos de Yakumo, también le tiró la puerta en la cara. Nadie quería que harina pasara de nuevo jaja. Hasta que tocó por última vez y esta vez fue Tenma quien le abrió la puerta. Vio el manga y saltó de alegría al ver que ya lo había terminado y que podría leerlo.

"¿Puedo leerlo?"

"Ahora sí."

Tenma emocionada empezó a leerlo, mientras que harina la miraba atentamente, sus reacciones y sus posibles respuestas que daría al terminar su lectura. Estaban afuera, mientras que las demás estaban adentro, ya cansadas de bailar y estaban sentadas mientras que conversaban y comían de la fuente de comida que trajo Mikoto y Akira.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tenma por fin terminó de leer y lo miró a Harima con una mirada un poco confusa.

"¿Podemos hablar, Harima?"

Asintió y la siguió hasta el patio posterior de la casa. Harima estaba más que nervioso.

"Harima… sobre el manga… los personajes… somos nosotros… ¿verdad?"

Harima asintió de nuevo, era tanta la presión que sentía en su corazón que solo podía asentir con la cabeza.

"¿De verdad… sientes eso por mí?"

Harima asintió, se quedó cabizbajo. Estando en esa posición vio como unos pequeños pies se pararon delante de él. Cuando alzó la mirada, Tenma lo abrazó colocando sus brazos sobre su cuello.

"Tsukamoto…san…"

"Yo también tengo algo para ti… cierra los ojos…"

Harima obedeció sin dudarlo dos veces y lo siguiente que estaba sintiendo eran los labios de su amada juntarse con los suyos. Harima dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras sus labios se tocaban. Al cabo de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos para poder abrazarse fuertemente.

"Te amo, Tenma… siempre lo he hecho."

"Yo también te amo."

Y juntaron de nuevo sus besos, pero esta vez aceptando los sentimientos de los demás. Y cuando volvieron a separarse voltearon para darse con la sorpresa que todos los estaban vendo y celebraban que por fin se hubieran declarado sus sentimientos. Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de la fiesta tranquilamente.

"Harima… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Tenía miedo…"

"Nunca tengas miedo…"

Se volvieron a besar mientras sonaba una canción lenta, se levantaron para bailar y bailaron hasta que la canción acabara. Luego de que todos hayan bailado se pusieron a ver una película para poder descansar. Sacaron un DVD de 'Un paseo para recordar' y se pusieron a ver.

Al final de la película todos se levantaron para poder irse, y cuando todos volvieron a ver a la pareja, se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado completamente dormidos. Todos suspiraron de cariño y se fueron, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta era que se estaban sosteniendo de las manos fuertemente, sin soltarse.

"Te amo…" Ambos dijeron entre sueños y Yakumo luego de despedir a todos los puse una manta encima y los dejó descansar en el sillón. Ahora la joven pareja luego de un largo día descansaban.

FIN

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado. Review y favorites son bienvenidos al igual que malas críticas. Feliz san Valentín.


End file.
